SEX AND AGE DIFFERENCES IN IMMUNITY TO INFLUENZA (SADII) SEX AND GENDER ANALYSIS RESOURCE CORE SUMMARY The SADII Sex and Gender Analysis Core will be led by Drs. Rosemary Morgan and Abdul Bachani and will provide analytic support to the human research projects (i.e., SADII Research Projects 1 and 2) included under the SADII SCORE. The Core will provide input into the data collection tools and approaches utilized in SADII Research Projects 1 and 2 to better inform relevant sex and gender analysis, in addition to providing support for both qualitative and quantitative analyses of data to examine and understand the distinct and overlapping contributions of sex and gender, and their intersection with other social stratifiers (e.g., race), to vaccine- induced immune responses, adverse reactions, and outcomes in young and aged adults. Specifically, we will explore sex and gender differences in: (1) influenza vaccine acceptance (SADII Research Project 2); (2) immune responses (SADII Research Projects 1-2); and (3) adverse reactions to vaccination (SADII Research Projects 1-2). We will provide quantitative analysis of clinical and immunological data to explore sex differences in vaccine-induced immune responses, including how sex intersects with other social stratifiers, such as age, race, and frailty, to influence immune responses and outcomes following influenza vaccination. We also will perform quantitative and qualitative data collection and analysis to explore gender differences in vaccine acceptance, immune responses, and adverse reactions, and how gender intersects with other social stratifiers, such as age, race, and frailty, to influence immune responses and outcomes following influenza vaccination. Finally, we will offer analysis of the interaction of sex and gender, including how sex and gender intersect with other social stratifiers, such as age, race, and frailty, to influence vaccine-induced immune responses and outcomes following influenza vaccination. Exploring how sex and gender intersect with other social stratifiers will enable us to explore differences between men and women, as well as differences among men and women in vaccine acceptance, immune responses, and adverse reactions to vaccination. In addition to supporting the SADII SCORE projects, the Sex and Gender Analysis Resource Core will also provide services to public health and clinical researchers interested in sex and gender analysis of qualitative and quantitative research, which is currently not available at Johns Hopkins.